heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Texas Kid Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Smiler Fenton Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Killer's Gold! | Synopsis2 = Lance and Zane Temple ride into town and find that there is some excitement and are told by Muely Coates that Brad Kaplan claims that he has found a rich vein of gold in the abandoned Golden Girl mine and has been busy selling shares. However, Hardpan Hart, an old rival of Coates says that there is no gold in the Golden Girl mine to speak of. This leads to an argument between Coates and Hart that explodes into a fist fight until it is broken up by the locals. Zane tells Lance that the two have been in the feud for the past 20 years when they both fell in love with the same woman who later ran off with a cattle buyer and they have not been fighting with each other ever since. Muely then leaves town after the altercation. Hours later, Lance is in the local general store when Muely returns to town and shortly thereafter Hardpand's donkey returns alone with blood on it's saddle. When the locals find the donkey, Brad Caplan accuses Muely Coats of murdering Hardpan and entices a lynch mob. Lance makes an excuse leave for his father and slips away to change into the Texas Kid. He stops the lynch mob from hanging Muely and helps him escape under a hale of bullets. Muely insists that he is innocent and they find the donkey's trail and follow it. The tracks lead them to the Golden Girl mine where they find Hardpan dead under a pile of rocks. Digging Hardpan out they find some gold which Muely identifies that it could not have come from the mine because all the gold that has previously been mined out of it had a red hue to it. Realizing that the gold was planted in order to trick people into thinking that there was gold in the mine and that somebody murdered Hardpan when he found out the truth. Just as they make this discovery Brad Kaplan and his men come to get them. The Texas Kid easily guns down Kaplan's men, and when Brad tries to flee Muely kills him by throwing a pick axe into his bad. Later, back in his civilian identity, Lance Temple explains to his father that the Texas Kid exposed the fraud and cleared Muely's name. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Brad Caplan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Code of the Killers! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Blood on the Trail! | Synopsis4 = With beef sales at an all time low, area ranchers have gotten desperate and have come to see the Sims, the areas biggest rancher to organize a cattle run to Kansas City to sell their beef. Joining the cattle run is Lance Temple, widow Murphy's son Tim and a trouble maker named Spade. Lance notices that Spade is insisting on joining the cattle drive in order to keep an eye on Tim for Murphy. As they run the cattle they face threats from renegade Native Americans and prairie fires, and the harsh elements of the desert. With tempers flaring, Tim gets into an altercation with one of Sims men. Before the ranch hand can shoot Tim, Spade guns him dead. As they continue their cattle run there are more casualties. One morning, Lance notices that Spade's horse looks as though it was ridden in the night. Noticing this as well, Spade decides to take another one of his horses. Soon they are greeted by a posse who say that a previous cattle run came with with horses infected with the Texas fever and refuse to let them travel further. Sims insists that they keep on going, but they soon find that there are sentries placed around to keep them right where they are. The man offers them a deal to buy the cattle at 50 cents a head, Sims says that this is a good deal much to the protests of the other ranchers who know they can go for 30 dollars a head in Kansas City. With the word spreading among the ranchers, Lance slips away and changes into the Texas Kid. He meets with the ranchers and suggests that they start a stampede in order to get the cattle away from the men Sims is trying to sell to. The attempt leads to a gun battle and the Texas Kid leads the ranchers into victory against the men trying to keep them put. When they capture the men, the ranchers are about to string them up when it's discovered that Tim Murphy was shot dead. The leader of the men trying to sell the cattle confesses that they were working for Sims to buy the cattle cheap and resell them at top dollar in Kansas City. This angers Spade who goes after Sims and his men with his guns blazing. The Texas Kid tries to intervene but is too late to stop Spade from shooting Sims dead. Spade also takes a fatal bullet wound and as he dies he explains that he was the husband of Widow Murphy and that she had left him. Going on this cattle run was his attempt to make amends by keeping an eye on Tim and helping sell the cattle, he asks the Texas Kid to insure that the money from the cattle go to his estranged with. Changing back into his alter-ego of Lance Temple, the Texas Kid insures that Widow Murphy gets the money for her cattle, so that Tim and Spade's deaths are not in vein. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Sims Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}